Something Like This
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: What could have happened between Nick and Jess behind the Iron Curtain? Probably something like this. I don't own New Girl. Use of "Cooler" episode dialogue used strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please review!


Nick sat beside Jess on the hallway floor of the loft, the Iron Curtain separating them from the rest of the True American players. The game had taken a slightly dirty turn, and they were both half undressed at this point. Jess, however, seemed fairly comfortable in her purple lace push-up bra and red tutu.

Nick's body was robed in nothing but the beige colored trench coat he had worn all night. Side by side, they leaned against the door, both banished together here until they completed the challenge that was ironically all Jess' idea: they had to kiss.

"Okay Nick, I admit it, I'm your cooler. But you are your own cooler the majority of the time, you gotta admit that."

Jess rested her hands in her lap, smiling at Nick as he seemingly began to concede the point. "I'm not saying you don't _not_ have a point..."

Jess looked over at him, amused at his use of double negatives to get himself out of this one. "Seriously, basic grooming, Nick. That's all it would take, and you'd be smokin' hot."

Nick's eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise. "Smokin' hot, huh? See, I knew you wanted to kiss me." He glanced at her lips briefly, a confident look crossing his stubbly face.

Jess felt him push his sleeved arm more firmly against her bare arm. They laughed. "Thanks, Jess." Nick let his hand fall haphazardly onto her knee, his palm cupping it absently. He curled his fingers loosely around the front.

The air around them changed and what had been a lighthearted exchange between good friends sudden shifted, the atmosphere now thick and electrically charged.

Without thinking about it, Nick gently began to draw slow, small circles on the edge of her knee. Slight friction resulted as he stroked his fingers back and forth across the material of her purple tights.

Their eyes met and locked as Jess watched Nick slowly close the distance between them. She let him press a gentle kiss against her chin. _Was that a test?_ _Was he asking if she really wanted him to kiss her? His mouth on her mouth? _

Jess let out a soft moan, and that was all Nick needed as he swiftly brushed his lips against hers. She occasionally had wondered what Nick's kiss would be like. She would sometimes watch his mouth when he talked. His lips were full and plump, and sometimes he would twist his tongue sideways in his mouth when he was concentrating on something. It always made her a little bit hot. Now, with those lips fully pressing into hers, she felt slightly insane with the way her body was responding to it. He pulled away and their eyes met, an urgency apparent between them.

All in the world Jess wanted right now was Nick's lips immediately back on hers again. The alcohol swirling inside both of their bodies allowing increasingly lowered inhibitions. He read her mind and leaned forward, crashing his mouth against hers once more. The kiss was rough and needy at first, then began to slow down as his tongue slipped inside her mouth and tangled with hers. They began to take their time, savoring the warm and wet sensation their lips and tongues were creating.

They kissed for several minutes, Nick breathing in the familiar scent of poppy flowers that always surrounded Jess. He would catch a whiff of it whenever she would slide past him in the hallway or the kitchen in the mornings, wishing he could somehow capture that scent and keep it with him all day.

But here and now, he was letting himself become intoxicated by the smell that was just _so incredibly Jess_. They broke apart, their parting lips causing a loud smacking noise as the suction of their joined mouths released.

Jess looked down quickly and held her breath as she suddenly noticed his fingers working their way beneath the the soft, red tulle, gliding upward. Nick glanced over at her face, noticing the pink hue of her cheeks. His brown eyes softened as they connected with her cool blues, asking silent permission. The corners of her mouth lifted into a half grin. He smiled back. _Was this okay? _His hand moved higher and higher up her thigh. Jess leaned back hard against the door and took in a sharp breath as he reached his goal.

Nick half expected her to push him away. But she didn't. He began stroking the damp spot on her pink cotton underwear, amazed that she was actually allowing this to happen. She whimpered and he continued stroking her, up and down, eliciting soft moans from her parted, berry red lips.

"Jess..." he breathed out her name like prayer, begging her to understand. He wanted her. He had always wanted her. But more than that, he needed her. His body pulsed with desire, and he moved his hands up to her hips and gripped her there. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, both of them locked tightly together on the cold loft floor.

Nick's forehead pressed against hers, their breathing heavy and ragged in anticipation of something neither one of them had ever expected would happen tonight.

Sensing a sudden hesitancy in him, Jess took his face in her hands and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Nick...it's okay. I want this. I can feel that you want me. I want you too. So much..." She lost her breath as he moved in and kissed her passionately. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies, taking advantage of this sudden free pass they had been given to do whatever they wanted to each other.

Nick unclasped her bra and massaged her soft breasts. Jess rubbed his strong arms, reveling in the surprisingly soft skin she found there. Nick drew corkscrew circles down her abdomen, enjoying the giddiness he felt at her increasing excitement the lower his finger moved down her body.

His fingers gripped the lace trim of her panties and dragged them down her legs, tossing them aside. Jess untied the belt of his coat and pushed it off his shoulders. Nick pushed the fluffy red tulle up around her waist, both of them now naked, their bodies heaving and ready.

He took her body on the cold hard floor between their rooms, sliding in and out of her, slow and gentle at first, then harder and harder as her moans encouraged him. Forgetting that they were not alone, they let themselves go, loudly calling out each other's names as they both found release.

Nick rolled off of her trembling body and onto his back, panting madly, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Jess laughed out loud and quickly slid over on top of him, her hands pressed against his chest, her breath coming out in gasps.

"Don't say it, Nick" she warned.

He looked up into her hazy stare, and his eyes widened. "Don't say what?"

Her breaths evened out a little, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't say this was a mistake. I know this was...unexpected. And yes, I do have a boyfriend. And we both know there are a million reasons why something like this would never work between us. But what just happened here...not a mistake."

He was quiet for a moment before his lips curled up into a slow smile. "Not a mistake," he repeated.

Nick kept still as she moved her lips up his neck and pressed soft kisses along his jawline before reaching his ready, waiting mouth.

When they broke apart, they both noticed it. Silence.

"Uh, Jess, I think everybody out there probably heard us."

Jess whispered back sharply, "Uh, YEAH. Ya think?"

After a few minutes they heard a soft tapping on the door. "Hey...uh, guys? We've all been drinking all night. And we all kind of have to pee...really, really badly." Winston tapped on the door again. "So, fair warning...I'm opening the door now."

Winston, Daisy, Schmidt and Holly walked slowly through the hall, looking for signs of the activity they had all heard from the other side of the door. Jess' door stood open and her room empty. A woman's trench coat was laying on the floor next to Nick's closed door. They heard quiet laughter coming from the other side.

Schmidt pushed in front of the group, claiming dibs on the bathroom.

"Animals," he muttered.


End file.
